


let's be friends (i'm dying to see how this one ends)

by 26stars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Melinda May is the most notorious mob boss in the tri-state area, and Bobbi Morse just opened a new shop in her town. May decides to make the introduction in person just to check out the... shop. Definitely the shop. And make sure the girl knows who's in charge around here.For my Marvel Fluff Bingo square 'mafia au' and my femslash bingo square 'manipulation' (which finally gets me a bingo!)
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo, Women of the MCU





	let's be friends (i'm dying to see how this one ends)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts), [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> Prompted by lazyfish and helped along by Lou

Melinda May had done this plenty of times and knew she was good at it—her reputation and bank account said so, anyway. She often relied on word of mouth to do its work before she bothered showing up at a new business in town, letting her reputation precede her.

So she was fairly certain that the woman in front of her ought to know exactly who she was and what she wanted.

And yet.

“Nice place.”

The woman behind the counter arranging pastries in the counter window was tall, blonde, and perky. She had a nice smile that might have caught May’s eye anyway, if they’d been in other circumstances. Today though, this visit was all business.

“Thank you!” the young woman said brightly, looking over at May with a grin. “We’ve just finished setting up this month.”

“Must have put in a lot of time and money,” May mused, taking her time, letting the woman figure it out.

“For sure. It’s been a long time coming.” The woman was still just happily stacking donuts next to croissants.

“Would be a shame if something happened to it.”

The blonde glanced up at her with a puckered brow. “Omg, wouldn’t it? That would be so sad!”

May could only blink in response to the verbal text shorthand for a moment.

“I can certainly make sure it doesn’t,” she eventually said, and the woman finally paused in her work, resting an elbow on the top of the counter and propping her chin on her hand.

“Omg,” ( _again_?), “do you work in security?”

May gave the woman a flat look. “I’m a little above that.”

The woman smiled coyly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Ooo, tell me more. You look like a woman who knows what she’s doing.”

Stunned to the point of speechlessness, May stared at her for a long moment, considering her options. There was no way this girl hadn’t heard about her and the way things operated in this town. But then again, staring into her blue eyes, it really did seem like there might not be a lot going on in there.

She decided to simply try again later.

“What time do you close up at night?”

The blonde smiled, picking up her tray of pastries again. “Business hours end at nine. Then I’ll have some cleaning to do and such…”

“Why don’t I pick you up here at 9:15 then?” May said, reaching for a cinnamon muffin off her tray and holding it thoughtfully. “We can have a little talk about your shop then.”

The woman grinned widely. “Sure! What’s your name?”

May gave her a cool look. “Call me Miss May.” She took a bite of the muffin and headed for the door. “Don’t be late.”

“Hey, you didn’t pay for that…”

The bell on the door jingled as she left. Back in her car that was waiting directly, her assistant, Daisy, gave her a curious look.

“Any problems?”

May took another bite of the muffin—it was actually quite tasty. “Hard to know if she’s playing dumb or actually just dumb. I’ll come back to night and suss it out a little more.”

“Do you want me to send in someone else to deliver a message?” Daisy asked, already raising her phone and tapping the screen furitively.

“Nah, let’s wait,” May said, peeling down the paper wrapper to get at the rest of the pastry. “If she’s as dumb as she’s acting, she might be fun to keep around for other reasons. Let’s see what happens tonight.”

Meanwhile, back in the store, Bobbi moved to replace the stolen muffin with one from the fresh pan that had just come out of the oven in the back. Her assistant, Jemma, who had been frosting cupcakes, turned to Bobbi with a horrified expression as she entered.

“Did you seriously just do that? Bobbi, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOTDAMN MIND?”

Bobbi just winked at her, popping the fresh muffins out of their pan and onto a tray to bring to the front. “Enjoy the show?”

Jemma was still sputtering. “I can’t believe you just…did you seriously just agree to a _date_ with the local kingpin?”

Bobbi grinned to herself. “I know, wasn’t it easy to get her to ask me out?”

Jemma was white as a sheet. “You did that on purpose?”

Bobbi patted her arm comfortingly, picking up the tray. “This shop is expensive enough. I’m not adding protection money on top of it.”

Jemma did not look at all comforted. “For all you know, she’s going to throw you in the trunk, drive you up a back alley, and break your fingers one by one to make a point. She’s not some trust-fund baby mobster—May runs this town by being fucking _good at her job_. Playing dumb might have bought you a little time, but she’s going to figure you out.”

Bobbi smirked at Jemma. “Not if she likes me enough.” She reached above her apron and popped a button on her blouse, making sure Jemma understood her meaning.

Her friend only shook her head, still looking scared. “You’re seriously underestimating her.”

Bobbi shook her head, picking up her tray and heading for the front again. “I don’t think so; she’s pretty easy to read, even if she thinks she isn’t. But I can guarantee you she’s underestimating me.”


End file.
